


eleven's dream [art]

by dgr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, many eggos, really simple art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgr/pseuds/dgr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).




End file.
